bolgrumfandomcom-20200214-history
King Alvon
King Alvon "the Ten Lives" (62M 108Y) - (62M 143Y) Or Alvon Alric was the fifth king of the Kingdom of Obrik. King Alvon was most known for ascending Bailaine to the throne following his death. Ascension of King Bailaine in 142Y King Alvon heard of a nomadic Hroljolf clan defending one of the villages in the more at risk territories of the kingdom Bralmar, the clan defeated a band of thorvald warriors. Eventually the nomadic clan settled in Bralmar to the praise of the people of Bralmar. King Alvon sensed that this new Hroljolf clan could perhaps take controll of all of the outer territories and have them seceed so King Alvon sent out his greatest champion Ryvekk. in 143Y Ryvekk was killed by Bailaine, King Alvon and a large envoy marched for the outer territories and met with the elders of Bralmar and the clan. "I should have you killed right now Bailaine, you killed the second most valuable and praise men in the whole kingdom", Bailaine calmy responded "yes, however you sent him to kill me. It would have been against the interest of my people to be dead at this moment so I had to defend myself". "We are at war with the Hroljolf, why should I not kill you and your people right now", again calmy but firmly Bailaine responded "There are many Hroljolf armies in the hills who praise the death of an Obrikan King more so than the birth of their own son, my people are not among them. We seek only to live our nomadic lifestyle and care not of any age old feuds with the Torok kingdoms that go farther back than any of us can comprehend". the king sat back for a while and took in what he was told. the king stood up and all of his men at the table stood up, then he smiled "TO BAILAINE" and raised his flagon, slightly relieved of the kings change of heart Bailaine sheathed the dagger he had kept close in hand. they drank much all night and in the morning King Alvon had left Bralmar with many riches and soldiers to defend it. Bailaine and his men were accepted among the Royal ranks and Bailaine was instantly promoted to a General in the army. As a General Bailaine convinced three Hroljolf clans all to join the Kingdom of Obrik, although the transition was hard many clans refused and some violently opposed the suggestion, several Obrikan lords defected and joined other Konungrits. Bailaine was eventually promoted to High-General and controlled most of the armies of the Kingdom aside from the royal army which belonged to the king. Bailaine with his new rank set out to have the rest of the Hroljolf clans he knew of either part of the Obrik kingdom or out of the lands they would soon occupy, clans that accepted were quickly rewarded and clans who refused were forced into nomadism or slaughtered. By 145Y most of the New Hroljolf and norther Hroljolf lands were pretty much entirely under the Kingdom of Obrik. and as a reward King Alvon publicly claimed that Bailaine for his tremendous efforts to expand the kingdom and defeat their enemies would be named the next king which insighted the Bailaine Riots. Death in 143Y King Alvon was killed by an infected wound he had gotten by stubbing his toe on a table in his keep. shortly after his death Bailaine was sworn in as king. Category:Characters Category:Kings